


Tenir un siège

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe super heroes school, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Univers alternatifs où les personnages Marvel sont dans une école de super héros
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tenir un siège

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 16 + faire une fanfic avec les persos Avengers qui sont des jeunes (Cap ou pas cap de Merlin) + Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel
> 
> UA total où nos Super Héros préférés sont élèves dans une école de Super Héros.  
> Je mentionne ici des persos du MCU et quelques X-men. Et une Inhumaine :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La tête baissée, ils entrèrent un à un dans le bureau de la directrice. Assise sur un imposant fauteuil, derrière un large fauteuil de bois blanc, chargé de dossier et de livres, cette dernière les regardait d'un air sévère. Penauds, ils n'osèrent pas lever les yeux, se sentant intimidé dans ce temple de la discipline, de l'ordre et de l'éducation.

La directrice Frigga était plutôt apprécié, sachant se montrer proche de ses élèves, n'hésitant jamais à échangé une plaisanterie ou deux avec eux. Mais lorsque la discipline ne suivait plus, elle devenait redoutable.

-Messieurs dames, je ne sais à quel point vous exprimer mon mécontentement. Cependant, je n'ai eu que le retour de vos professeurs. Par soucis de justice et d'équité, je souhaite écouter votre version des faits. Avez vous des portes paroles ?

Les élèves se regardèrent avec une humilité qu'elle devinait feinte. Elle connaissait bien les deux groupes, les plus prometteurs de son institut, l'académie SHIELD (Scolarité Héroïque d'Information Et de Logistique et de Défense.). Cet établissement n'avait qu'un seul but ; trouver et former, s'ils le souhaitaient, les futurs défenseurs de leur réalité.

L'un des deux groupe était constitué de mutants, des êtres développant naturellement des pouvoirs. Il y avait Scott Summer, Jean Grey, Hank, Kitty Pride et Malicia. Habituellement studieux, ils devenaient intenable dés lors que l'autre groupe studieux les provoquait.

Cet autre regroupement d'élève était constitué de Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov et Thor, le fils de la directrice. S'ils n'étaient pas mutant, chacun était doté de capacités hors du commun.

Après une concertation silencieuse, Scott et Steve s'avancèrent. Le mutant pris la parole en premier.

-Tout d'abord, Madame la directrice, je souhaite présenter mes excuses solennel pour le désordre occasionné, et vous en présenter la raison. Le groupe de Steve et le miens sommes en compétition pour reporter le prix de la meilleure équipe, comme vous le savez déjà. Et des fois, il y a des… débordement. Le groupe de Steve a voulu nous interdire de sortir de notre reperd secret.

-Reperd secret s'avérant être une cabane construite sans autorisation dans le parc, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le professeur Fury a plusieurs fois évoqué l'importance d'avoir un reperd secret.

-Le professeur Fury devra revoir la teneur de ses cours. Monsieur Rogers, une remarque ? Pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez décider de tenir un siège ?

-Le groupe de Scott agi à l'encontre du règlement de l'école. Nous avons simplement voulu les contraindre à le respecter et à démanteler cette cabane construite sans votre autorisation.

-Une motivation noble, si vous n'aviez pas vous aussi construit une cabane sur le toit du gymnase.

Le groupe de Steve eu la décence de prendre un air choqué. Frigga se retint de sourire, repensant au jour où la petite Médusa était venue discrètement dénoncer ses aînés en échange de l'autorisation d'installer un reperd secret sur le toit du lycée.

-Et bien… tenta de se justifié Steve

-Et bien rien. Je ne tolère pas les bagarre entre héros surtout quand celle-ci implique la destruction de plusieurs arbres centenaires. Nous avons de la chance que l'Ancien ait pu réparer vos dégâts ! Vous aurez tous une punition. Chacun devra démanteler intégralement sa cabane, sous la surveillance du professeur Fury, d'ici Dimanche. Et je veux Lundi matin, sur mon bureau, un dossier argumentant la raison pour laquelle vous voulez un reperd secret. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui madame ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les élèves.

-Maintenant allez sans tarder au cours du professeur Lensherr, où il serra de mauvaise humeur.

Un air de panique s'afficha sur le visage des élèves, qui saluèrent la directrice avant de courir rejoindre leur classe le plus vite possible, sous le regard amusé de Frigga.

**Author's Note:**

> Il y aura certainement d'autres textes dans cet UA


End file.
